


The End Has No End

by LilyFlareVII



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29914866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyFlareVII/pseuds/LilyFlareVII
Summary: A few weeks after being in Heaven, Sam and Dean are finally starting to settle in. So, of course something has to come and disrupt their afterlife.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 17





	The End Has No End

Sam, Dean and Bobby are sitting around reminiscing about their lives on Earth when suddenly there's a knock at the front door.

"I got it," Dean announces while pushing himself up from the couch.

Dean pulls the front door of the cabin open, only to find himself frozen in place. His brain desperately trying to remember how speech works, only finally managing to utter a single word, "Cas?"

"Hello, Dean," the trench coated angel replies.

The two stare at one another awkwardly, not sure how to proceed. Castiel finally breaks the silence, "I came to see how you're settling in. I, uh, I meant to stop by sooner, but I thought you might be angry with me."

Dean scoffs. He closes his eyes and pinches the area between his eyebrows before looking back up, "You thought..." he shakes his head in disbelief. "Well you thought right, Cas!" he shouts sarcastically, throwing up his arms, "You're damn right I'm angry!" he growls, locking eyes with the angel. Castiel's face falls, apparently not expecting this reaction.

Sam and Bobby trade worried glances.

Dean continues, his voice growing louder, "Let's see here. My best friend for more than a decade, who I've literally gone to Hell and back with, drops an emotional truth nuke on me, and then just, just disappears! No, no," he chuckles at his over simplification of the event, as Castiel worries his lower lip. "No. Sorry. He, he _dies_. He fucking dies! Of his own accord, at that! He dies and, and just," Dean waves his hand around emphatically, "he leaves me behind to process what he's said! Alone! So yeah, Cas, I'm a little bit angry! You're God damn right I am!" 

Dean breathes heavy, trying to catch his breath as Cas eyes the ground, curling his body in on himself. Taking each blow that is thrown at him, without so much as an objection. Finally, still staring at his feet, he replies meekly, "I did it to save you, Dean."

Dean scoffs, "Oh, no, I get that. And don't think I take your sacrifice lightly, because I don't. I will never forget what you did for us. For me. But what I don't get is why you never said anything until then. Why you waited til there was no possible way I could respond to tell me how you felt."

Cas doesn't answer, so Dean huffs, and grabs him by the arm. He leads them out onto the porch, shutting the door behind them. Cas pulls his lips into a thin line as he looks out over the front yard. Dean waits, arms folded across his chest, for an explanation.

"You were my best friend, Dean," he starts, "I...I loved spending every minute with you. And I was afraid that if I told you how I really felt, that I'd loose you. There was no point in revealing my feelings, when they wouldn't be returned. So I was content with just being your best friend. And then. And then Billie was going to kill everyone. Was going to kill you. And I knew what I had to do. And, Dean, I didn't have to tell you, that wasn't part of the deal," he looks up cautiously to see Dean's reaction, but Dean's face stays steeled, "I only had to _feel_ happiness to summon the Empty. But..." he hesitates as Dean continues to stare him down waiting for the rest, "But I needed you to know. Before it was all over. I figured, I would never see you again anyway, so it didn't matter if you hated me afterwards. But I could at least go into eternity knowing I had spoken my truth."

They're both silent for several moments while Dean considered Cas's words. Finally he licks his lips and speaks, "Cas, you really are a dumbass." The angel looks up hurt. "You really think that even if I didn't feel the same, I would have just stopped being your friend because of feelings you have no control over?" Cas isn't sure how to respond. Dean sighs, and his scowl softens, "Well, you can quit worrying about it, ok?" He unfolds his arms and swings them out to his sides in an open posture before letting them fall against his sides with a slap, "You can quit worrying, 'cause..." He stuffs his hands into his pockets, "'Cause I do feel the same. There, ya happy? I said it."

Cas stares dumbfounded, not sure he heard correctly, "But...but I thought you were attracted to women," is all he can think to say.

"Yeah, well, so did I," Dean rubs at the back of his neck, "Well I mean, I'm pretty sure I still am, but I don't know...dammit Cas, I...I like being with you. I like who I am when I'm with you. And I hate when you're gone. Like, _really_ hate it. And I don't care that you're a guy. I still..." he clears his throat, "I, uh, still...think you're attractive," his eyes wander away bashfully. "Like, you're pretty damn hot, actually," his cheeks flush a bright pink, "So yeah. I'm pretty sure we're on the same page."

Cas gives Dean a bemused smile.

"God, we're both idiots. It's...it's not all your fault, Cas. I mean. I guess, thinking about it, I could have just as easily come out and told you the same. But, I don't know. I wasn't afraid of you hating me. I knew you never would. That those kinds of things don't make a difference to you. But I...I couldn't face the rejection. I couldn't face myself, if I told you, and you said no. Then I would have basically just admitted to finding another guy attractive for no damn reason. And I would have to live with that, you know? Live with it out there in the open, no way to take it back. No way to pretend it wasn't true. Even if you and I were the only two on Earth who even knew. And I didn't think I could do that. It wasn't me. Or, well, who I thought I had to be for everyone else."

Cas looks on at Dean, his heart aching over all the torment this man had put himself through. Castiel knew he was good at torture, but he never knew how Dean had used that skill on himself.

"Dean...I," he thinks, choosing his next words carefully, "I never knew. I mean, you were friends with Charlie and Claire and Kaia. And it never occured to me that you felt like it was wrong for you to find the same kind of love. I knew you were a very manly man true, but I also knew you could be kind and gentle when left to your own. Your prayer to me in Purgatory. That was a part of the Dean Winchester I knew. But, I guess, thinking back. Maybe it was a part that _only_ I knew. A part you only shared with me. I'm sorry I didn't realize it then. I think...I know I would have done things differently. I, I would have taken you aside, and told you everything. Told you that you didn't have any kind of image to live up to for the rest of us, no matter what you may have believed. No matter what you had been taught to believe. That I love you very much, and could only hope that you felt the same."

Cas trails off there.

Dean stares mesmerized at his friend, tears threatening to escape his eyes. He takes a sharp breath and attempts to pull himself back together. After a moment of staring out into the yard, he finally brings himself back to Cas. "Ahem, alright, well," he runs his hand over his mouth, and claps his hands, "That's, uh, that's enough of the chick flick crap for one day, right?" he puts on a dorky, clearly uncomfortable smile. He motions with a thumb towards the door, as his eyes search for anything to land on other than Cas, "So, uh, did ya want to come in? Bobby and Sam are in there too."

Castiel sighs. It's contented, but also signals that he understands Dean has reached his emotional limit on this discussion for the time being. He let's Dean change the subject, "Yes, please. But, I actually have something else I need to talk to you and Sam about," Cas informs him.

The two head back inside, and Sam and Bobby look up abruptly, "Uh, everything ok guys?" asks Sam worriedly.

"Yeah, we're good," Dean replies nonchalantly, like there was never a reason for concern in the first place. Then quickly and discreetly, he flashes Cas a smirk and a wink, and just as quickly attempts to play it off by scratching at the crows feet near his eye while looking away.

Sam instantly picks up on this small interaction though, without even having to try. It's one he's seen from his brother many times over the years, and instantly he knows what's up. He clears his throat, "Good. Well come in Cas. Have a seat."

Dean and Cas sit down next to each other on the couch, but not too close. "So what did you need to talk to us about Cas?" Dean asks.

"Well, I know you two haven't been here very long. Just getting settled in and all. But Jack and I have been thinking. You guys did so much good on Earth. You saved it so many times. You fought for it harder than anyone. And don't get me wrong, you two absolutley deserve to have peace. More so than anyone else I know. But we were thinking. There's still so much that's not right down there, and there's still a lot more good you two could do. If you wanted."

Sam's eyes widen, and Dean sits up, "What are you sayin', Cas?"

Castiel looks to Sam, then Dean, "Reincarnation."

Dean furrows his brow, "Come again?"

"We would like to reincarnate you two, and put you back on the front lines."

Dean looks to Sammy, then Cas, "You mean like being born again, and growing up and all that crap?"

Cas shakes his head, "No, not exactly. You guys would be adults. Probably in your 30s or 40s. Around the age Dean was when he died. It would be sort of like resurrection, except we will need to create new bodies for you. Dean, I know you always liked being out there, doing good and saving people. And while I know it wasn't your dream Sam, you also took pride in helping others. And together, you two took on whatever the world or Heaven or Hell threw at you. And I know you could again."

Sam and Dean listen, while considering Cas's proposal. "Um, can we think about it?" asks Sam.

"Of course," Cas replies, "Take as much time as you need. You know it works differently around here. I have a few other things to attend to, but I'll stop by later, if that's alright. And don't worry if you still don't have an answer by then. No pressure. And guys, this is only if you want to. The world will get by without you, but I just have a feeling that happily ever after doesn't really suit you two. You like to be out there writing a new chapter everyday, and if that's what you'd like, I'd love to give that to you. It's the least I can do for everything you two have given me."

"Sure, yeah," Sam answers, nodding his head.

With that, Cas stands to take his leave and heads for the door.

But before he can reach for the doorknob, Dean springs up out of his seat, "Hey Cas, wait."

The angel stops and turns to face Dean, a questioning look on his face.

"I'll, uh, I'll see you tonight," he says, a blush creeping up his neck.

Cas smiles at Dean, "Tonight," he nods in agreement before leaving the cabin.


End file.
